Harry Potter different story
by deadvampire32
Summary: One day Draco and Neville were assigned as partners for potions class. To both boys dismay. With fumbling fingers and nervousness Neville accidentally adds the wrong ingredient to the potion. Draco drinks the potion and it as 'll goes downhill from reg Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter A different Story

disclaime: i dont own Harry Potter series

Snape's class started like any other class. Assigning a simple potion that the half-witted students could muster. Severus surveyed the students, watching for any signs that one of them made any mistakes. His eyes narrowed when they passed to his least favorite person in the classroom, Harry Potter. Snape clutched the wand in his pocket tightly, oh how he loathed Potter. He was so like his father, a spoiled little prat whom did whatever he pleased. Looking at Potter now he could see the bloody resemblance between the two. The unruly black hair, the spectacles, the only difference was the eyes. Those eyes of the only woman he would ever love lily Evans. She was the only one in Hogwarts in his adolescent years that treated him with any kindness.

"The remaining time is twenty minutes, when you are done I want everyone in the left side t o taste test the potion" Severus announced looking down in the parchment before him. He skimmed throw the ingredients written in the parchment meant for the potion for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. He wanted the position for the DADA job but instead that bastard Lupin took it.

Draco sneered at his partner; it was that sniveling little clumsy annoyance Neville Longbottom. It was his luck that instead this potion meant to be brewed by only two people. His minions were partnered together and since this class was made of mostly Gryffindors he had to make due with one of them. Sadly he ended up with a complete twit. Just watching the oaf stumble with the mixing stick and dropping it on the floor he knew he was ruined. Sighing Draco looked at the ingredients written on the board: Pegasus feather, Vampire fang, dragon scale, and trolls claw. The potion was meant to increase a person's stamina for a long period of time. It also vitalized the muscles in the legs and thighs. He picked up the knife and began slicing the scale and adding it on the cauldron. The cauldron was filled with water from the lake. The lukewarm water turn a seaweed green color in low temperature room.

Neville pounded the fang till it was nothing but white powder and added the dust into the water that began to bubble. He glanced nervously at Draco who was focusing on the hard skin barely cutting the scale. Neville wasn't sure what to add next. He didn't want to look up because accidentally he might meet the eyes of his Professor, he wasn't afraid to admit but he was terrified of Snape, that man intimidated him, always looking down at him with piercing black eyes. Like now he felt those eyes on him, waiting for him to make a mistake and criticize him harshly. Neville began to panic; he did not want to be treated horribly by either Draco or Snape. So he added all the ingredients without noticing instead of adding Pegasus feather he put mermaid's gill.

He mixed the ingredients in the cauldron and instead of a white mist bubbling the mist was of neon pink. It gave of a fresh oceanic scent. Neville poured the pink smoke liquid into a wooden cup and handed it to Draco. Draco took a big gulp and downed the whole potion. He wiped his lips and fell to the ground. His body begun to convulse violently, his head jerking side to side. He clutched his stomach, his body curved into a ball. Pink foam escaped from his parted lips, his eyes rolled back. Draco felt searing pain in his stomach, he felt like something was ripping him from inside out. The pain was so intense that Draco passed out seconds after he drank the potion. Snape marched hurriedly towards Draco dropping to his knees. He checked the pulse and breathing. Both were erratic. With his wand he created a stretcher and gently placed Draco in it, he lifted him with a swish of his wand, the stretcher floating in mid air following behind Snape. Harry watched worriedly as Snape took Draco away. Harry walked to the cauldron that tipped over when Draco fell. All contents spilled on the floor. He touched the liquid substance, it felt thick like blood, but it wasn't warm, it was cold and slippery, it also smelled tropical. Ron was beside him looking at the pink liquid bubbling furiously on the floor. Harry was curious what had caused this strange potion to feel different from the one everyone took in class.

Madam Pomfrey was reorganizing her potion cabinets when the door was slammed opened she turned to yell at the rude person who would barge in her office. It was professor Snape who strolled in casually, a stretcher with an unconscious student floated behind Snape. Snape placed the unconscious student into one of the empty beds; the stretcher vanished with a flick of Snape's wand. Snape tucked Draco in; he stared at Draco worriedly. Draco looked so sickly, his white skin turned deathly pale, his breathing was shallow, his entire body shivered and he groaned softly in pain. Snape never seen anyone react to the potion like this. Unless Draco was allergic, but Severus doubted he was allergic. If that was the case Draco's tongue would've have swollen considerably and Snape could've easily given him an antidote. This was strange why had Draco respond to the potion like this? Draco was his best student in potion class despite how hard Granger tried. Malfoy's prided them selves in always doing things thoroughly and perfectly so how could Draco make a mistake.

Neville Longbottom. He was Draco's partner; it made sense now. That git must of accidentally mixed another ingredient in the potion, or did not follow the instructions. It did not matter that idiot caused this he caused Draco immense pain. Narrowing his eyes Snape was profoundly thinking on how he was going to make Longbottom pay. He was also going to find what caused this reaction and how to cure Draco. Brushing back strands of hairs that fell over Draco's hair he hastily stood up and made his way back to his classroom.

Days passed since the incident with Draco and no one heard any news about him. Since that day Neville's been rather gloomy and filled with crushing guilt. If he weren't so scared of Snape he would have paid attention to what he was doing. Then none of this would have happened. He wouldn't be so guilty and felt so terrified, the Slytherin table kept glaring and sneering at Neville, their hate so evidently pronounced. Neville kept ducking his head avoiding anybodies eyes. It was much worse during potion's class, Snape kept on adding up more homework to Neville's workload it was obvious Snape was condemning Neville. These days Snape had more hatred for Neville than Harry. It was a wonder Neville still made it to Snape's class.

Snape was focused on finding out what had caused this to Draco. He had some left over potion that spilled on the floor. He contained the liquid in a small bottle. Little pink mist was incased in the bottle. He had tested the potion on objects with no result; he also tested them on animals that caused strange reactions. The animal would start convulsing like Draco but its body would begin to bubble; expanding dangerous till it was too strain and the animal would explode. Body parts and organs splattered everywhere. Snape was getting frustrated as the days and weeks passed by he would lock himself in his study until daybreak and arrived to class ruffled and easily agitated. No one in potions spoke anymore all working on their assignment in tense silence.

A month in a half later after the incident he was in the office he was researching cases similar like that one when there was a knock. Sighing he stood up and peeked through the door. A rugged looking man in patched up cloak stood in the dark corridor. Remus Lupin, Snape balled up his hands but allowed Lupin entrance to his study. Remus silently thanked him and sat quietly in an armchair. He heard what happened to the Malfoy boy and felt sad for Snape; he knew how much that boy meant to Snape. He watched as Snape pulled out a vial and thrust it to Remus who took it and drank from it. He saw how exhausted Severus was, there were dark rings underneath his eyes, his skin looked paler. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. Finishing the wolf bane Lupin stood up and gently walked towards Severus who had his back to him. He moved tentatively, he opened his arms and brought them around Snape, bringing Severus to his chest.

"He's going to be fine Severus" Remus whispered softly.

Snape's heart beat frantically, thumping harshly against his chest. He roughly pushed Remus away growling under his breath. "Never touch me Lupin" Snape spat out, his voice waivered. A confusing sensation came over him when he felt Remus warm arms hold him so gently. His body reacted immediately; it protected the host from any intimate touch. The body much like the mind remembered the pain when similar touches as these hurt Severus. Any warm touches recreated painful memories that caused severe loneliness in Snape's heart.

Remus saw that frighten aching look in Severus eyes and sighed. Snape was still traumatized from the past it was so evident, Snape was still shaken from what happened years ago. Stepping back Lupin turned and walked out the door.

Remus looked out the window; the sky was gray and a harsh wind blew the weak autumn leaves of branches. The leaves dance and flowed on air. It was late October and Draco had not gotten better nor worse. He was unconscious still and only awakens to gasping; it made Remus sad to see such a young adolescent in pain. Though the only ones that seemed to care about the youth were the Slytherin's namely Pansy Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe and surprisingly Harry.

Since he arrived in the school he had heard from many students the deep-rooted hatred between the two boys. This saddened Lupin, it seemed like a repeating cycle without the extra romantically drama.

Remus would catch Harry sneak away from his two best friends and try to visit Draco, which was impossible for two reasons. One being madam Pomfrey who would not allow anyone in to be sure that no one would be contaminated with the could be pathogens that caused Draco to be so ill and the second reason was Snape. Snape had made sure to guard Draco. He had Goyle and Crabbe block the entrance to the infirmary; he also did not allow anyone near Draco for more than five minutes, which included Draco's friends.

It was understandable that Snape wanted to protect Malfoy but he over did it a bit. He wished he could help the poor boy but alas he was just a poor werewolf. On the upside there was the upcoming Quidditch game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. He was rather excited to see Harry play, like James Harry is also a seeker. Talents sure do run in the family.

Draco's eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry and as he sat up dizziness overcame him. He grasped his head trying to ready the moving objects that surrounded him. When his vision was back to normal and everything stopped moving Draco pushed of the blanket and shivered, His chest was bare but luckily he had his pants on. Pushing himself of the bed Draco took three steps before staggering, hopefully Snape wouldn't wake up and find Draco flat on his arse. He was falling backwards when strong arms caught him gently. Draco felt warm lips breathing on his ears; he shuttered lightly feeling the warm breath on his cool ears.

"Malfoy be quiet do you want Snape to wake up?" Draco glared weakly at Harry.

"Well I o apologize for inconveniencing you potter but I thought why not try to wake up Snape and surprise him with me flat on my ass on the floor" Draco spat out his bitter sarcastic remark.

Harry ignored him and sat Draco carefully on the bed making sure not to stir the slumbering Snape on the visitor chair. He heard Draco soft panting and saw that it was a struggle to even manage those three steps.

It was a good thing Harry took his invisible cloak and decided to come and make sure Draco was doing well. Harry would never admit it to Draco but he did miss the little Slytherin.

In September On the train to Hogwarts Harry cornered Draco. Harry knew that Draco was the one who Summoned Dobby to Harry. It was in the house elves nature to obey their masters. It made more sense to Harry that someone sent Dobby rather than him disobeying orders, no matter how rebellious the little elf was. After half an hour of interrogation Draco finally confessed. He sent the house elf to Harry's home to warn him about the dangerous that would appear that year. Draco had learned what his father was planning and had summoned Dobby and told him to go on a quest: To prevent Harry Potter from returning to Hogwarts. Although Draco made sure nobody knew it was he who sent the elf. If anybody knew especially his father he would be mortally punished.

When questioned why would he risk being punished Draco answered: "I like you bloody potter" with a deep blush. Harry had no idea how to respond to this confession. So he did what any adolescent confused boy would do. Kiss Draco, which of course surprised both boys. Harry too admitted of having some kind of feelings that go a little beyond friendship; a little awkward silence fell over the boys and after a couple of minutes of quiet contemplating both boys agreed to date in secrecy.

The two boys would sneak of to snog here and there or just walk along the lake hand in hand (wearing the invisible cloak of course). Since the little incident in potion class Harry had missed his little Dragon.

Waiting till Draco had gathered enough composure and balance the two youths slinked out of the infirmary and cautiously closed the door before going into a silent walk, holding hands.

What they did not see as they left was Snape standing straight and stretching his joints. He shook his head of disapproval and left the infirmary. He remembered when he had a secret relationship with J- never mind who but he understood the dangers of being with someone your not suppose to be with. Snape learned that the hard way.

The next few days were a horrible; even though he had awakened Draco was still stuck in the infirmary. Snape had to run test on the ingredients of the potion they brewed. He had questioned Draco while he ate, asking what they had added to the potion or if they didn't mix the ingredients properly. Draco told him he followed the ingredients through and through he wasn't so sure about Longbottom. Snape had left Draco to rest while he investigated what Longbottom did. Draco was not pleased to have to stay in the infirmary for another two weeks. The only time he was allowed to leave was during lunchtime when everyone was in the dining hall and he was walking alone around the school. Though he was entirely alone, Goyle and Crabbe had to follow behind all the time. Morning till dawn, it was tiring to have them all the time, and what sucked was that time flew by excruciatingly slow. Those two were insufferable, they rarely spoke and when they did speak only idiotic gibberish sprouting from their lips. He truly missed having a half decent conversation with anyone besides these two.

Standing Draco limped to the door and exited to the vacant hall. He hadn't ventured to the Gryffindor dorms yet might as well do it now. His hips were soar, for some strange reason his hips had expanded and made him look rather feminine. His hair looked lustrous and sheen, becoming a lighter blond almost silver. His features were delicate and smooth like a girl's. When he could walk he swayed his hips moving along as he walked. By the way Blaise had stared at him he knew he looked different than before. In the first year when he arrived Blaise had informed him that some second years thought he was pretty. Which of course angered the Slytherin, Malfoys were artistically handsome not pretty. Curse his mother for receiving her looks.

He strolled down the hard stone hallway, the two minions following a couple of yards away. He had to find away to get rid of the two so he could actually breath. Looking back and forth he saw a passageway and decided to make a run for it. He pushed himself forward rushing past the ghost in portraits who looked amusedly at him. He hurriedly made his way up the stairs up the seventh floor. He heard the heavy footing of the two following him. He hastily ran back and forth through the hall anxiously looking for somewhere to hide, _'must find a place to hide…Escape quickly'_ Draco thought fretfully. On the third time he ran through the hall he noticed a door. He stopped and stared at the door apprehensively, he didn't know if he should enter since he has never seen such a door that gave him an eerie feeling. Hearing the hurried footsteps approaching he entered the room and saw a big study. There was a huge table spread across the room. Many objects were on the table: Ingredients, potion books, vials and other things necessary for potions. Draco made his way to the table and sat on the wooden stool. He looked at all these with awe and touched everything with careful hands. A giddy realization came to mind. This was the room of requirements that Snape had mentioned. Whenever you need it it will appear. Smiling Draco began to mix and create his own potions; he spent about an hour in the room before he realized it was time to go back to the infirmary.

When he returned Madam Pomfrey and Snape were glaring angrily at him. Ignoring their furious looks Draco lay down on the bed. He didn't care that they were mad he had finally manage to escape and enjoyed himself for a while. Closing his eyes he faked sleep and waited till the two left when the cost was clear he made another swift escape. He sneaked out and made sure he wasn't caught by that detestable Squibb and his hideous feline. The corridor was empty once again nothing but silence and darkness accompanied him. He missed having companions to speak to; hell he missed arguing with the golden trio. Particularly the-boy-who-lived. Yes others might believe they hated each other and were rivals but the truth was that him and Harry were secret lovers. It surprised him when Harry had kissed him on the train but he didn't mind it, after all he liked Potter since he first met the git. He made his way up to the seventh floor to go back to the study when he felt someone pulling him. Draco panicked when he felt a palm cover his mouth and pulled out his wand from his cloak.

Harry let go of the panicking Draco and smiled sheepishly at Draco who blushed in anger and embarrassment. He shoved back his wand in his cloak glaring viciously at Harry. Crossing his arms and waiting till his face cooled down Draco turned to Harry," Potter what are you doing here? Why have you decided to terrify me you bloody git" Harry noted how cute Draco was when he pouted so childishly but wasn't going to comment. It would only anger the Slytherin more and he didn't want there short meeting to continue so negatively. Harry brought his arms around Draco and felt the Slytherin blush against his chest. He stroked Draco's silvery hair and sighed happily. He truly missed his little dragon; the days without him were making Harry anxiously testy. He would snap when Hermione would try to make him do work he would tell her off, or when Ron would complain annoyingly about something stupid he would ignore him completely. But now that he had his dragon Harry felt an overwhelming calm and joy that he couldn't express in words.

He tilted Draco's head and captured his lips, a soft moan emitted from Draco's lips as Harry deepened the kiss. There tongues dancing a sweet dance. There bodies pressed so close together that the heat between the two excited their arousals. Draco trembled in Harry's arms he felt weak being held by Harry. He always reacted like this whenever Harry touched him intimately; he was vulnerable, seeking someone strong that would comply with his carnal needs. Their kisses and touches became more heated; the removal of clothing was hasty and clumsy. They stared at each other naked form aroused. Harry lustfully with dark desire wanted to take Draco. While Draco stared at awe at Harry's physique, yes harry was rather thin, but he saw the outline of muscle in Harry's body and licked his lips nervously.

They weren't experienced in the sex department but that wasn't going to stop them. Remembering what he read in the muggle book about homosexual fornication. He gently pushed a finger inside Draco's anus, Draco stiffened when he felt that finger probing his insides, it was so uncomfortable and he felt so disgusted. Harry added more fingers stretching him so he would be prepared; dipping his fingers he jumped when Draco screamed in pleasure. What continued onwards was an awkward but satisfying sexual experience clumsy thrusting and early release on both ends. Though Harry continued; the intense heat quenching his erect organ sent him to such bliss. He couldn't control his desire.

For two days Draco was raw and sore, he was limping for days and so wasn't close to escaping the two again. He ignored Harry whenever said boy would visit. It was his fault he couldn't visit the room anymore and create new potions. He had to make due with he potion book Harry had brought. He skimmed through the books and found it dull because he had done these potions with Snape before but at least it gave him something to do. He studied all the material and potions; he reread the stamina potion trying to figure out what happened to the one Longbottom created.

_Slice the Dragon scale to three thin slices. Then pound the vampire fang till it become an almost clear dust and add to the lukewarm water, followed by cutting ogre's claw into cubes and the single Pegasus_ _feather._ _Add the Dragon slices after all the ingredients into the cauldron, stir counterclockwise till the water begins to turn white then add a pinch of mermaid gill and clockwise stir for five minutes and drink the potion._

_The effects are…_

What could've happened to cause these strange symptoms? Could it have been the gills? Maybe he didn't add the gills. Sighing Draco closed the book and fell asleep. Just five days and he'll be able to return to class.


	2. Chapter 2chapter 2: big news

A different tale

Chapter 2.

It had been three months since the accident and Snape had finally figured out what happened with Draco. Severus had studied the substance in the bottle and noticed that it did not have the desired affect as the correct potion. Instead of adding Pegasus feather Longbottom had added Mermaid's gill. This particular gill belonged to a female mermaid; now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense why Draco reacted so dramatically to the potion. Gathering his necessities Severus headed for potions class where he would tell Draco the news.

Harry sighed heavily the quidditch practices were harsher than usual, practicing from noon to midnight was torturous but it was worth the effort if they beat Slytherin in the first game of the year. Grabbing his school bag and making sure he had enough parchment and ink he headed for potions with Hermione and Ron at his side. He entered class and was met with the interrogating look from the potion master. Ignoring the hate filled look Harry took a seat next to Ron; they gathered all the ingredients in the board ignoring the speech from Severus about how they were all worthless blah blah blah… They began to create the potion, messing up whenever Snape's intimidating look persisted on them. Harry side glanced at the table beside them where Draco and Zabini were completing the potion with ease; a satisfied smirk was evident in the prince of Slytherins face. Snape gave an approving look and walked away prompting to intimidate Neville who gave a nervous squeak as Severus approached him. Harry felt bad for Neville, he was treated more horribly ever since Draco's return to class, extra homework, and more detentions for anything he did, and was given harder potion assignments that even Hermione couldn't possibly complete.

Harry packed up and headed for McGonagall's when he saw Draco stand up hastily and scamper towards the boy's restroom Blaise on his track. Harry was worried about Draco; lately the Slytherin had become rather sick and moody. His skin more pale and sickish, he had become thinner since everything he ate made him nauseous. It had started when they shared their first night of intimacy together; Draco had suddenly turned to a pregnant adolescent muggle girl. Harry saw that Draco had moments where he looked as if he was going to burst into tears. It was rather disturbing to watch the once thought to be cold Draco become so sensitive. Sitting beside Hermione Harry copied all of her notes, her disapproving face gazing at him as he began to replicate her notes. Ten minutes later Draco interrupted class and ignoring the eyes of his classmate sat himself next to Pansy who held his hand firmly, Harry felt a singe of jealousy course through him, he didn't like that girl touching Draco it made a monster inside of himself begin to stir dangerously. He smiled seeing Draco pull away from the girls touch.

After two more classes they all headed to the great hall to eat dinner, Draco felt queasy but ignored the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, he rather not have Pansy worry or Blaise to give him a scrutinizing look. He pilled food onto his plate and ate tentatively as his stomach began to churn he was going to stand when Snape appeared, "Draco come to the infirmary" Draco nodded having an excuse not to finish the food. He fixed his cloak and headed out the hall and into the infirmary where he was met with three people: Potter, Snape, and madam Pomfrey. Potter was sitting in a chair beside the four-poster bed, both adults standing in front of Harry. "Sit" Draco obeyed taking a seat in the bed, he was utterly confused and seeing Harry's face Draco saw that he too was puzzled.

"Now then let's begin, three months ago in potions class something had occurred Mr. Malfoy drank a potion that he had brewed with his partner Mr. Longbottom. Now then it had occurred to me that both of you had made a mistake when mixing the potion do you know what mistake was that Malfoy?" Draco thought about it and shook his head, he had no idea what had gone wrong, "Well what happened was in Longbottom's fidgetiness he had mistakenly added mermaid's gill instead of Pegasus feather, preoccupied with cutting up the dragon's scale Draco didn't notice Longbottom's blunder" Snape saw the shocked look of Draco and confused look of Potter, "this had caused a very different reaction when consumed, a mermaid is a mythical creature in the muggle world, a half human half fish" Madam Pomfrey went to gather some potions while Snape began to explain the situation, "now muggles have gotten that part right but what they don't know is that mermaids change between genders",

"In every season mermaids change in between genders till it becomes time for the mating ritual and decide on the gender they would like to mate in, now the living span of a mermaid is twenty six years" he let the information process in the adolescents brain, he waited a few seconds and continued," now what happens is when you take a body part from a living mermaid, the parts will still change along with the original" he took the potion from madam Pomfrey's hand, "if someone had consumed any of the parts there bodies too would change, I have to tell you the bad news" he took a deep breath, the two boys felt a horrid anticipation," the gills that Draco had taken were from a female mermaid which had caused these painful internal aches, the gill was creating a very tiny womb, this also changes the skeletal formation into one more feminine so you could take a baby if you decided to carry one inside of you" Draco's heart thundered loudly, "a mermaid is a very fertile creature, it could impregnate easily, and the birthing process is shorter, about seven months instead of the normal human, which is nine months" Harry looked at Draco eyes wide.

"Now I have a very important question, have you two boys fornicated?" Harry opened his mouth but closed it and nodded.

"I see so I was right," Snape turned to Draco," Draco your pregnant with Potter's child" a deadened silence filled the room.

"YOU BLOODY GIT!" Draco screamed angrily launching himself at Harry, clenching his wand tightly in his fist. Draco aimed his tightly held wand at Harry's crotch; Harry dodged every spell aimed at his privates. " Stop moving Potter I'm trying to destroy what caused this situation!" Harry grabbed Draco's wrist sighing heavily, he felt Draco shake and saw the fear in his fierce gray eyes. Harry didn't understand why Draco would be so frightened, they were just going to have a kid, how was that terrifying," Draco cursing my thing won't make you any less pregnant so calm down already" Draco glared weakly at Harry before settling down on the bed, he was shaking so badly it seemed he would never stop.

Snape sighed in frustration, he knew something bad would happen, but he didn't expect this. He expected a repeat of what happened to him, a secret relationship, love and a broken heart. This however was much worse than what he expected; Draco was pregnant. That alone was a scary thought, being a young unprepared parent unsure what to do. It must feel like tons of pressure crushing down at Draco, and knowing Draco's father Snape knew it would be much harder on Draco. Snape saw the fear in Draco's eyes; Draco was terrified when the time would come when he had to tell his parents. Draco was afraid of the punishment he would receive from his father and what would happen afterwards as well.

"Potter I want you to take this note to Dumbledore to explain the situation to the professors" Snape handed a note to Harry who nodded and quickly left the room. When Harry had left Draco had broken down in the infirmary and wept loudly. It had been such a big punch to the face hearing all this that he couldn't contain his misery, it was too much to take in. He had no idea what to do, was this destiny born out of a single mistake produced by two idiots. He was going to kill Longbottom and Potter, one had made a botched potion, and the other couldn't keep it in his pants. This certainly wasn't his year, crying for a couple of minutes Draco managed to calm himself, his eyes were red and puffy, tear streaks smeared his rosy cheeks, his cloak moist. Snape sat down on the chair and handed a potion to Draco who sipped the herbal tasting drink. He wiped his mouth when he was finished and immediately felt the potion work. His body felt refreshed as well as the migraine dissipated instantly.

"Draco sleep your mind is to fumbled right now your mind needs to rest, you will be excused from classes this afternoon and in the morning classes tomorrow" Draco nodded feeling the drowsiness overcome him. Madam Pomfrey shook her head, adolescents had changed since her time, when she was their age students weren't so free with their virginities or would fraternize with others in sexual manners. She looked down at the parchment in her hand, Snape had made a list of herbs he would need so he could make prenatal potions for young Malfoy. She headed for herbalogy to Ms. Sprout to ask her for what she needed; she left Snape to tend to Draco. Snape checked Draco's vital signs, satisfied at his good health headed back to the great hall to make sure Potter hadn't messed up with the task.

"Potter did you deliver the note to Dumbledore" Snape had kept Harry for detention as an excuse to speak with the green eyed boy, Harry nodded, " he told me not to tell anyone but the ones I trusted about the news," Snape nodded, this was Potter's and Draco's business. "Good, now Draco will be resting until tomorrow evening I want you to take all the morning homework to Draco, remember not to tell anyone but your companions, make sure no one but them listens all right?" Harry nodded; he didn't want anyone but Ron and Hermione to know anyways. "You are dismissed" Harry eagerly nodded and waited till he was safely away from any student or Professor and pulled the invisible cloak from his school bag draping the cloak over his body. He sneaked passed Quirell and his cat and made his way to the infirmary. He sneaked inside; closing the door quietly Harry sat down on the chair looking down at the sleeping Draco. His dragon was such a cute angel when he slept, brushing back a strand of hair Harry leaned forward capturing his lips. He flinched back when something stabbed him in his stomach; sitting up Harry rubbed the spot he was hit in. Draco sat up his eyes focused on Harry burning with rage, Harry looked down.

"I'm sorry Draco" Harry bowed his head, Draco was pleased to see the submission in Potter but that meant nothing now seeing the horrible situation they were both in," raise your head Potter bowing won't fix the situation we're in" Harry fixed his cloak and stared at Draco, he was thankful at least Draco wasn't mad at him anymore. But now they had to focus on what to do with the pregnancy situation because after thinking about it taking care of a kid was a very difficult thing to do. Caring for another living creature, feeding them, clothing them, watching them constantly, and making sure the baby lives is the hardest things to do. They were both unprepared teenage boys who had no experience caring for another living being, he hadn't felt this scared since he met Tom Riddle aka Voldemort last year.

Clasping Draco's hand Harry kissed Draco's forehead, "Draco" Draco felt tears swell in his eyes," I know it'll be hard to deal with all this but we'll figure out something okay?" Draco nodded; Harry pulled Draco in his arms and comforted the wailing blond. It was going to be a hard journey but he was going to be there for when Draco would give birth. "Potter I'm scared" Draco whispered his voice wavering, "my father is going to have my head when he finds out, and he might seem like a kind man in public but he's different at home, when he doesn't get what he wants others pay, like me and mother" Harry smoothed Draco's silky hair, "l-last year when father failed to revive Voldemort he 'crucioed' me till I passed out for about a week" Draco rubbed his still teary eyes, "a-and when he found out I was placed for second best in school he locked me in the cellar for a month" Draco sniffed sadly against Harry's chest, " And even before I entered Hogwarts father would punish me brutally anytime I didn't act as the proper Malfoy I was suppose to be," Harry was boiling mad, he had learned some interesting things. That disgusting man who gave a young girl a very dangerous diary also tortured his son for punishment. "It's okay I'll protect you from that pathetic excuse of a man" Draco bit Harry," he might harm me but he's still my father," Harry nodded not understanding why Draco would protect his abusive father but didn't comment as Draco was very fragile this very moment.

Harry comforted the crying blond until said blond drifted off to sleep, gently laying Draco on the bed, he threw the cloak over himself and sneaked back to the dorms. He lay on his own bed, he placed his glasses on the drawer top and was about to fall asleep when a voice spoke," Harry mate where did you go" Ron's croaky asked, he rubbed his sleepy eyes staring at the tired looking Harry. "I'll tell you and Hermione during dinner" Ron gave him a look, "I'll explain to you what happened tomorrow okay? I'm just sleepy" Ron nodded and the two boys slept.

The next morning Harry had awoken early having dreadful dreams of fatheaded Luscious killing Draco and his baby. It was too much, losing another person in his dreams; he wished they would just go away. He didn't hear Ron awake till he felt the boy's hand in his shoulder.

"Come on Harry it's time for breakfast" Harry nodded, "Harry what were you think of"

Harry stood clasping his glasses and placing them on, he ruffled his unruly hair and dressed himself. He was dead tired but he didn't want Ron or Hermione to worry. After finishing breakfast the trio walked towards Trelawney's class, Harry didn't like that class very much, the professor would always end class with a prediction of some horrible death that would occur to Harry. He was getting tired of it, just because he was the boy who lived it gave her an excuse to predict his shortcomings.

Entering the class Harry felt a headache approaching, the smell of incense filled the dim lighted room. He took his seat beside Ron and Hermione who hated the class more than him. They waited till the squawk bifocal woman made her dramatic entrance, her shawl falling over her skeletal shoulders, a smile piercing her face as her eyes met with Harry's. Harry swallowed, he had a bad feeling she was about to say something that she wasn't suppose too, to impress the gullible students who believed her crap.

"Hello my dear students I have some very pleasant news," She sat down and began to smooth the circular surface of her white orb, "Yesterday while I was in my bed chambers reading my tea leaves I was hit with a sudden vision of a coming surprise between two students"

Harry's eyes widened, he had forgotten that headmaster Dumbledore had informed all the professor of his and Draco's situation, he had hoped that only the necessary trustful professors would know. Not a fraud of a woman.

"Young mister Potter and Mister Malfoy would create a beautiful miracle that would bring them ever closer"

There was a dead stillness as those words left her mouth. All eyes went towards Harry burning holes throughout his body. He hated when people would stare at him like that as if he was an interesting spectacle. He ignored the infuriating stares of his classmates and stared at the divination book on his desk, he opened the book and pretended to read while the classmates probing eyes continued to size him up. He knew that four of those many pairs of eyes belonged to Hermione and Ron; he knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

Once class ended Harry quickly escaped the classroom and stormed into the next class, he took his seat and hoped this morning would end quickly, but like always luck was not in his side. Class was endless as McGonagall went on and on in class, her speeches and explanations were endless. She wasn't his least favorite teacher, in fact he enjoyed her classroom because she wasn't boring like the history teacher but he digress. Today her class was insufferable.

The next class wasn't as enjoyable either, since it was with his least favorite professor. Snape seemed to be considerably concentrated on another potion. He however was crankier than before, he would glare at anybody that would look his way, give detention at anyone who made small amount of sound. Though he was pleasantly generous to Harry, he didn't even berate him after he made many mistakes in the assigned potion.

"Okay Harry what in bloody hell happened today," Ron asked angrily sitting down in the Gryffindor dinning table.

"Ron look I will tell you but you have to wait a couple of minutes" Harry sighed, he felt a headache approach, "just calm down a bit"

Ron crossed his arms, "calm down? How do you expect me to calm down when my best mate is keeping secrets from me!" Hermione looked up from her book a scowl was placed on her small face, "You have been acting strange since that incident! Always sneaking out and coming back to the dorms exhausted"

Hermione placed her thick leather bond book down and looked at Harry, she too was curious on Harry's strange behavior. Harry sighed once again, he really did want to explain the situation but he wanted to do it when Draco was there. He rubbed the scar in his forehead as it began to burn; he was filled with such anger and hatred he felt like grabbing his wand and cursing the daylights out of his best friends.

Just when the pain began to intensify Draco entered the dining hall; his hair was combed back, wearing the familiar jade robes. He spotted Harry sitting between his two companions and headed towards them, his head held high ignoring the looks he received. Harry smiled as Draco reached them, he gestured for Draco to sit. Draco complied he was very pleased to have finally escaped the horrid infirmary but now he had to explain things to Granger and Weasley.

"Malfoy what the bloody hell are you doing here you git!" Ron demanded slamming hi fist against the table smashing a plate on the floor. Draco frowned but did not allow the insult to rile him up, since he, as a Malfoy was above such things.

"Potter have you said anything?" Harry shook his head; " no I was waiting for you to come so we could tell them together" Draco nodded settling himself, his posture straight and proper.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other both confused, they had not expected to see these two talk so casually together. It was surprising to even have Malfoy in their presence without the pureblood sneering or glaring.

"What are you two talking about, tell us what?" Draco crossed his arms and nodded encouragingly at Harry, Harry took a deep breath.

" Draco's pregnant" the dining room seemed to stand still silently as Harry let those words escape him but the stillness abruptly ended as both Gryffindors yelled. "Draco's pregnant with my baby" Draco flinched when another high pitch yell broke from the two Gryffindor; he knew the two would not take it well.

"How did this bloody happen"?

"Well when two people fuck without protection things like this happen"

"S-sex" Hermione gasped, she was in the verge of fainting.

"Fornicating, intercourse? Do you want me to go into details on the ordeal" Draco demanded as their reactions were starting to anger him.

Hermione and Ron blushed shaking there heads; satisfied at seeing them subdued a bit Draco leaned back a bit. Harry was grinning like a Cheshire cat, he knew the two weren't pleased but they would come around.

"Harry I don't understand…you and Malfoy?" Ron scrunched up his nose, "How could you do it with him?"

Draco stood up and pulled out his wand aiming it at Ron, " look weasel I don't care if you are Potter's best friend or whatever but don't ever talk about me like that with that ugly expression" Ron's face turned a bright cherry red, "shut up Malfoy I just didn't expect Harry to be with someone like you"

"Oh did you expect him to be with you or with your brat of a sister Gunny"

"It's Ginny you bastard" Draco casted stupefy and stormed out the dining room.

Harry felt something inside of him angrily growl at Ron, he felt such blinding hatred for his best friend he was actually trembling with rage. He knew something like this would happen but still that did not deter this feeling inside of him. Hermione felt the rise of magic and squirmed under it's scrutinizing power, she looked around to see where it came from, it felt so beastly and deadly she was afraid you-know-who had penetrated Hogwarts.

Then she finally noticed whom it belonged to, black magic swirled around Harry filling the air with suffocating clout. She felt a bad omen approaching if she did not appease her friend. She lightly touched Harry's shoulder gaining his attention, his emerald green eyes darkening to an avada color, his cold eyes sending chills through her body. She tried a tentative smile and placed her hands on top of both Ron's and Harry's hands.

"Look just calm down both of you, " she relaxed seeing as the dark magic began to evaporate, "So Harry are you happy to be a father"

Before he could answer Ron interrupted, "yeah are you excited to have a baby with a future Death eater?"

Harry slammed his fist against the table creating a large crack in the hard wood, his eyes narrowed and the dark magic arising again, many student trembled and shivered at the dark magic coming from Harry. They watched as Ron had finally felt the presence of Harry's massive magic and lowered his gaze. Standing up Harry went to follow Draco, worried since anger was bad for both Draco and the baby.

Unbeknownst to them Crabbe and Goyle had overheard the conversation between the five, they may not have understood most of it but they knew that they had to inform Luscious. They wrote a very simple letter and owled it to Luscious address.


End file.
